Column assemblies having shafts made of reinforced concrete are widely used in building constructions and colonnades. The shaft and also the capital and base forming the complete column may conform with the architecture of the building. The capital and base may be separately formed and assembled with the column shaft during the work of erecting a building. The complete assembly must be adequate to take the vertical load forces that may be applied. Also it is desirable to provide interfitting parts which facilitate vertical alignment of the shaft with the capital and base. Grouting may be used in assembling certain parts but may introduce difficulties. For example, it is known that grouting may be weaker in compression than present day reinforced concrete of high density such as is used in making column shafts, or may be more susceptible to deterioration by weathering. Thus grouting may cause difficulty if relied upn to take all or a part of the load. Therefore members of the assembly separated by grouting may be subject to deterioration or possible failure.